The Voice of Reason
by Xion-Z-Forgotten
Summary: A devastated Baek tries to come to terms with his fathers 'Murder', becoming a violent man. Can the tournaments resident 'Angel' help cull his Destructive nature? -Baek/Jun oneshot. Set in Tekken 2 finishing off in Tekken Tag Tournament 2.-


Hello everyone, finally putting up something after a while, my other story, well, let's just say I am working on it somewhat, just need to get some ideas, okay writers block on that one. But yeah, this was a pairing created thanks to using a random list generator, put all character names through it, flicked it through a bit till it went to this one and, well, I got ideas. Suddenly I feel I want to add this to my ship list, because it just works in some ways.

So without further adeu, enjoy. Or not, both fanbases, if you would kindly not kill me that'd be nice. Btw I am horrible at anything but first person, bear with me, I haven't written this point of view in a long, long time.

**The Voice Of Reason.**

It was hard to recall the days of the second Iron Fist Tournament for Baek Doo San. The level of his emotions at the time- Intense yet cluttered, full of anger directed solely towards himself- Made events, faces, places, hard to remember.

His hands were stained, they were the weapons that took the life of his father. If only to punish himself, further corrupt his previous morals and rules, they continued to cover themselves with the blood of his opponents, as if his mind acted, of its own accord, upon the first taste of victory. As far as he was concerned, he was a monster.

And he was going to play the part, whether he himself liked it or not.

The desire to destroy, fight, it was consuming him, tearing him apart. The cold, calculating and uncaring facade he displayed for all his opponents to see did not crack, no glimpse of the hurting, broken man shone through. It was how he had wanted it, how he thought it should be. He was playing the part he had decidedly arranged for himself. Turning him into a glutton for suffering, feeling he deserved such a punishment for his previous misdeeds.

His desire reached its peak, there were no more opponents he deemed worthy to destroy. Almost on cue, an invitation granting entry into the 'King of Iron Fist Tournament 2' showed up. The offer of a world renown fighting tournament was an offer he could not refuse in his current state of mind. It was the equivalent to that of a 'Sweet dangled on front of a child'. Inescapable bait. An offer he just could not pass up.

He felt he could tear each and every one of those fighters to pieces.

* * *

><p>Marshall Law was slammed into the ground with a sickening 'crack', leaving him in a temporary daze. The shining eyes of his opponent, the wicked smirk and lustful expression cried for blood without even needing to make a sound.<p>

"Get up." The fight, when viewing from the outside, looked pretty much over. Marshall Law looked as if he were about to pass out, covered in bruises, the stench of his blood enveloped the arena. Baek Doo San was still attacking, never letting up, not even for a second.

"The fight is over, cease attacking!" It took a couple of Tekken Force soldiers to stop him from killing the man, he reluctantly stopped. Walking away without so much as a second glance in their direction. Uttering words, under his breath, that were impossible for them to hear.

"Forgive me." Even as the muttered such kind words, the facade held firm, refusing to break. After that first fight of his, others avoided him like the plague. His first impression lingered over most of them like an icicle, cold and menacing. People saw what he had wanted them to see, what he thought he himself was, and he preferred it that way. All except one person.

If anything, she was worried.

* * *

><p>She approached him when the sun went down, whilst he was lost in his own, cluttered thoughts. He would stare up at the moon, a lost look on his face, barely readable, evidently troubled. He was alone, but easy to find at this time of night, it was her only chance to approach the man. Since the first day, as she learned about each and every one of them, discovering their thoughts and reasons, emotions of passion and grief. But him, she could barely read him. All she felt was immense pain emanating from him. It was infectious, he had made it so, causing pain to others equivalent to that of his own.<p>

_'It had to stop.'_

She reached out to touch his shoulder lightly, so close, he had not noticed her presence at all. So unaware, that as soon as her hand made contact, he could not help but jump.

"I wanted to speak with you." No response. His eyes analyzed her intently, doubt flickered for a brief second before being replaced yet again by his stone-like expression. He looked as if he wanted to speak, she appeared as if she were waiting for his words. All was silent for that brief moment.

"...What is it?" He sounded hoarse, as if he had not spoken properly for a very long time. Accented Japanese that came out slightly broken, but understandable.

"It was never your fault." She spoke with such casual ease that her expression did not falter. Baeks did however. The mask was starting to crack, she was beginning to see the man overshadowed by the monstrous image.

"How do you know about that?" Cracking even more so.

"I can see, feel your pain. I want to help you forgive yourself." Flickering, invisible pieces falling to the floor, she could see him as he was. She was succeeding.

"How can a monster be forgiven?"

"By realizing he is not a monster." Broken. She could finally see the pain she knew he'd been hiding for so long, good or bad? That, she could not yet say.

"Then there is no hope for me. My hands are stained. I cannot just wash them clean." He clenched said 'stained' hands into fists, cut off eye contact with her. Jun could not help but feel guilt for a moment. Baek had the sudden urge to tell this woman everything that was on his mind. It was strange.

"You just need to learn how to forgive yourself. Accidents cannot be controlled as easily as some may think. Not even someone as strong as you can prevent them." She reached up to touch his face, surprisingly he did not swat her hand away. Instinctively he rest his head into that comforting touch, it was something he had not felt in a very long time.

"Why are you so kind, to me of all people?"

"What can I say, I am a sucker for the troubled ones." She smiled, and the atmosphere lit up around them.

For the remainder of the night, the two talked. About nothing and everything, just for the sake of being together. Jun did not want to leave him as he was now, distraught and just beginning to change back into the man she thought he was before his own, personal disaster. He did not want to leave her side, as her presence was calming, her touch angelic and comforting. Overall, she was a mystery to him, as he was to her, fitting together like puzzle pieces layered with super glue.

That was his only, true distinct memory of her. And that was the way she remembered him.

Before everything was torn apart.

* * *

><p>The last time he ever saw her was when she visited him in his hospital room. He fought and lost to the infamous Kazuya Mishima, the injuries left were quite severe. But he was alive, and he knew he was human, with such weaknesses.<p>

"Are you going to be okay?" Her voice, as soon as she spoke, Baek sensed something had gone wrong. She did not have any distinct injuries, but he could tell she had lost a fight. Her expression sad, her presence distant.

"It seems that is the question I should be asking you." She winced.

"I am fine. But." Her words refused to come out. Her hand instinctively reached to touch her stomach. The signs were all present. Baek did not question any further.

"You do not have to tell me. Not if it bothers you to do so. Okay?" Their positions had shifted, he was the one comforting her.

"I- I cannot see you anymore. It hurts. Just seeing your face." he held back a painful look, kept his face strong and steady. Eyes not wavering for a second, he nodded.

"You will be fine. I promise."

She walked out the door, and that was the last he ever saw of her. Before he knew it, years had passed. He had a student of his own to look after, a Dojang he ran in the name of his late father. A life of peace, the one she indirectly told him that he would have.

Until the day he as told that she had died. It was not long after, that he was thought to have joined her as well.

"You ready for this, Master?" Baek turned to look at his Student, no, Partner. His eyes blazing with such inhumane confidence as they waited to head out to their next battle, as a team.

"Such useless questions you ask, I am as ready as you."

The gates opened, the noise of the crowd was immense. The two walked out to the middle of the arena, heads held high, ready to face any challenge chosen to come their way.

Seemingly. Baek was not as prepared as he thought. For as soon as his eyes met that of his opponents, he froze.

Jun Kazama. His eyes flickered with disbelief. This was not the way he had remembered her. This Jun, was almost completely devoid of her usual light. Her eyes did not shine, her calm smile was nonexistent. Another woman, her tag partner, was just a devoid of light as she was, eyes shining a bright, blinding yellow.

He closed his eyes, willed himself to settle his breathing.

_'It seems you are the one in need of saving this time.'_

The two moved in to fight.

* * *

><p>And done, that is all folks. Reviews are always welcome, as is criticism (but not as much without explanation).<p>

Leaving this as a one shot for now, if interest is expressed or I feel like doing it, I might continue this.


End file.
